The Terrible Reveal Compilation
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: A collection of reveal fanfictions that weren't taken seriously in the slightest.


**Where Marinette dun fucks up when she accidentally reveals in both forms that she's a SHINee stan.**

* * *

Adrien arrived, quite predictably, late to school that day. He'd been up all night chasing this one stupid akuma that wouldn't stop singing PPAP. Fuck that akuma.

What Adrien was not expecting when he entered the room was Marinette fangirling in her sat, whispering very loudly to herself, "SHINee's back."

This may or may not have been because he's never been able to talk to Marinette without her sounding like something vital in her brain was seriously malfunctioning but he never knew Marinette liked SHINee, or Kpop in general. Maybe she liked EXO, or GOT7...but who knew. We can pretty much establish that Adrien's a closet weeb, so I don't think it's very far off to say Adrien was excited that someone shared his undying love for Kpop.

Marinette stops pretending she's Minho for one moment to stare at Adrien for a long uncomfortable moment. She was so mesmerized by his "beauty" that she accidentally let the words slip out.

"Ring ding dong."

Adrien didn't really know how to respond to that, so he didn't. He just pretended he hadn't heard her. It was probably for the best.

Marinette chose not to speak for the rest of the day, probably for the best, after this incident. She knew if she did she may end up saying Ring Ding Dong again, or finishing the rest of the song. That would be horrible for her reputation as fun as yelling Ring Ding Dong in public is.

She returned home, and faceplanted into her pillows the moment she entered her room and began screaming incomprehensibly. Now Adrien knew how weeb she was and would never marry him and have those 500 children she planned on them having. No one would a weeb like her, except Cat Noir but she didn't want to think about that. She was saving herself for Adrien in the off chance he actually liked her.

 ** _loud sarcastic laughter_**

After many long hours of griping to herself and accidentally singing Ring Ding Dong, Marinette suddenly realized she should be doing her fucking job and protecting Paris from akumas. Cat Nerd *cough* Noir was waiting for her, most likely.

"I do what I must," Marinette said, sounding suspiciously a lot like Hanzo Shimada for a moment. "Tikki, spots on."

The Tikki Room song started playing as she transformed, the bongos in the song reminding her of the Ring Ding Dong cringe moment she had earlier that day. Still despite the embarrassment, she valiantly continued on, trying not to break into her third Ring Ding Dong moment of the day. That would be absolutely horrible.

As Ladybug, she tried to keep her cool. She had to. Cat Noir must never know she had no chill in her civilian form despite the fact he probably had no idea who she was in civilian form.

 _ **more loud sarcastic laughter**_

What she was expecting when she arrived was for him to make some sort of bad pun or joke that would make her want to jump off the Eiffel Tower. What she wasn't expecting, was Cat Noir butchering the Korean language while trying to sing and dance to Touch My Body by Sistar.

Ladybug mustered the most eloquent, calm language she could when she got over her initial shock of the situation.

"What the fuck?"

Cat Noir froze at the words that just came out of 'his lady'. Did she just swear...and hear him trying to sing Touch My Body? She saw him dancing to Touch My Body?

No.

Not again.

First Nino...now Ladybug.

NO.

"This isn't what it looks like." Cat Noir said, with what he was hoping wasn't a horrified expression.

Ladybug's face fell flat, having gotten over the fact Cat Noir was dancing to Sistar completely, and reverting back to being judgemental over everything he does.

"So you weren't just singing and dancing to Sistar. Wow and I thought I was a weeb." she sarcastically replied.

"My lady, you're also a fan of Kpop?" Cat Noir asked, surprised that now both Marinette and Ladybug turned out to be Kpop fans. He assumed Ladybug would probably be an f(x) stan, in he case of boy groups she probably liked BAP or Super Junior.

Ladybug realizing her mistake, tried to backtrack. It was no use, Cat Noir knew. Now Adrien and Cat Noir knew.

"Wait, shit, no I'm not. I definitely, don't like Kpop or stan SHINee. Wait fuck, forget I said that."

Hold on, she stans SHINee?

Now Adrien may not be the brightest of the bunch. He may not be able to piece together that both Marinette and Ladybug had the exact same hairdo, facial features, voice and somewhat similar personalities around Cat Noir but he knew something was up when they both turned out to be SHINee stans. It was too suspicious that they both revealed themselves to be SHINee stans the exact same day and the part where Ladybug tried to backtrack when she revealed so.

This could only mean one thing.

"SHAWOLS are EVERYWHERE!" he yelled.

Ladybug had no idea how to react to this. Did he really just...never mind, question his intelligence later try to figure out what the everloving fuck is going on now.

"Do not worry, Ladybug, I shall keep your secret." Cat Noir said, trying to look cooler by tipping an invisible hat in the Zylbrad "m'lady" style. It didn't work becausethis is Zylbrad and Cat Noir we're talking about.

"You can't even keep your secret about being a Sistar fan, why should I trust you with mine? Also what do you mean everywhere?" she mistakenly asked. Looks like Ladybug dun fucked up for a second time today.

fUCck.

Cat Noir, not thinking properly because he was in the presence of the love of his life, relayed the whole tale of what happened earlier that day omitting the names of the people involved so his secret identity could be kept a seeeecret.

When he was finished his tragic tale of stupidity Ladybug was a little too silent. She hadn't said a word...or made disgusted noises at the shitty jokes he had thrown in every so often into the story. It was very concerning to the cat child.

"Is everything okay, m'lady?" he asked.

For the nth time of the day, Ladybug/Marinette fucked up, as the words to come falling out of her mouth once again were "Ring Ding Dong."

Which was then proceeded by, "shIT."

Cat Noir let this settle into his brain. The gears began turning as he finally pieced everything that had just happened and everything that happened in the past together. There was no way he could deny it anymore.

There could literally only be one explanation for this.

"COINCIDENCE!" Cat Noir yelled.

"You dense piece of garbage I AM the person who said Ring Ding Dong in class. Adrien you're so stupid sometimes." Ladybug replied, thoroughly done with his bullshit.

Then her sentence dawned on her.

"HOLY FUKCNIG SHIT YOU'RE ADRIEN?!"

Adrien just started screaming in return. Their screaming continued on until five Korean men appeared out of nowhere, and began singing. They were Jonghyun, Onew, Taemin, Key and Minho. It was SHINee, singing Ring Ding Dong.

And that's how they figured out each other's identities.


End file.
